Lorenzo Stronghart/Information
Lorenzo Monteiro Stronghart is an average height (178 cm) young man with light tan skin and a thin build with stronk muscles. He has dark brown eyes and black straight hair that goes all the way to his hip. He'll be tipically seen wearing either very swishy long non-gender affirmative clothes, that dance with the air, or standard muggle boyish clothes. He's also usually wearing a long silver bracelet in his right arm. When he's on a broom, he likes to wear flight goggles and clothes, specially if he's on wizard wear. He wears two silver earrings (one on each ear) and currently has five tattoos. On the palm of each hand he has a half of the cancer sign symbol, and on the backs, he has the aries symbol in the right hand and the pisces symbol in the left; on his back, he has a huge colourful butterfly that will at times transform into several smaller one and fly through his body. Personality Lorenzo is a very cheerful and kind fellow, always trying to think optimistically and be polite towards other, worrying that they'll feel uncomfortable or bear any feelings of dislike towards him. He is also concerned about doing things right, avoiding rule breaking as he hate being scolded by those he look up too (professors and older people in general) and looking up for good behaviour/achievements rewards such as house-points, someone's approval or simply not hurting himself or getting in trouble. Even though he was raised by two wizards, he is very careful and worried about his safety, often being the one in the group that suggests they leave some place or go find a professor/older student. As a Ravenclaw, he can be very creative and eager to learn, especially spellcasting, his favourite thing about magic. He is also very proud of his house. When angered he can be insensitive and impulsive, acting arrogantly and bossing people around, showing his egoistical side. He tends to regret these actions when calm. Biography Lorenzo is the only child of the muggleborn Elizabete Monteiro Stronghart and the pureblood Frank Wesshold Stronghart. They are both magizoologists and have met on a working trip Frank had made to Brazil, where they now live.He was raised speaking both portuguese and english, and often made trips to the UK to see his father's family, specially his grandfather Fredericksen. Elizabeth is very proud of being a muggleborn and thinks very highly of muggle knowledge and way of living, as such, she has never abandoned many muggle habits and has muggle friends, since they live near a regular muggle town (same can be said of Frank since they are married now). Because of this Lorenzo was educated in muggle schools throughout his entire childhood, having many muggle friends and being used to muggle technology, (having himself a television, a computer, some videogames and some other muggle articles). On the age of 10, his parents let him choose between Castelobruxo and Hogwarts, the schools they had respectively attended. Thinking that Castelobruxo would me much more dangerous, he chose the european school. Boy, was he wrong. At Hogwarts Lorenzo's first year was very hard for him since a student was murdered inside the school and other students kept getting injuries frequently. This made him very tense throughout the entire year, usually afraid to walk alone and spending most time in crowded areas he deemed safe (like his commonroom, the Great Hall or close to Professor's Office). This aside, it was also the year he fell in deeper love with magic, admiring all it's possibilities and defining Charms as his favourite subject and spellcasting as his favourite branch of magic, while also discovering he was terrible at potions, like he expected, but not so bad at herbology. By the end of the year, due to their mutual friendship with troublesome kid Terrance Pine, Lorenzo got close to Maverick Amaturo, another Ravenclaw from the same year as him. Unfortunately, Maverick had some big problems back in his house, what led to him needing to spend the summer break in Lorenzo's house, that's when they became really close, with Lorenzo seeing him as a brother, now. Because of all the dramatic events that happened at Hogwarts during his first year, Lorenzo's parents offered to take him off the school and try to transfer him to Castelobruxo or homeschool him if the brazilian school didn't accept him. He really considered it, but ultimatey decided to stay at Hogwarts, looking at all the amazing things he had learned and all the incredible people he had met (frankly, some of the students there might be more able than some adult wizards, defeating ghosts and reincarnating evil demon-witches), however, he set a condition to himself: he would only stay at Hogwarts if he started being braver! While, of course, not abdicating on being careful and prudent (after all, he is ''a Ravenclaw). On his '''second year '''Lorenzo started to practice fly, in order to better enjoy the good things Hogwarts had to offer and thinking that it would help him be braver. He discovered he loved it and intensely practiced it until the end of the year, he also made much more friends, specially among the first years and discovered an even more inconsequent and angry side of Maverick that worries, annoys and sometimes even hurt him. Close to the end of the year, however, they had a talk and Maverick's attitude towards his friend changed to better again. On his winter break, he went to Diagon Alley and bought one of his best friends (weird, huh?), Horus, the Eurasian Eagle Owl. After Ivan supposed him and Mav were a couple, Lorenzo had a weird talk with his friend that made things awkward between them, at least for Lorenzo. After a long time of awkward situations, Maverick and Lorenzo confessed their love for each other over the summer and started to date. On his first day as a '''third year', Lorenzo flew all the way from Platform 9 ¾ to the Hogsmeade Station on the Nimbus 2001 his boyfriend gave him, nearing their arrival at the station, the boy had to face a storm. All this made him very confident and proud of his broom skills. From half the second term onwards, Lorenzo became very interested at spellcrafting, mostly because of his Magical Theory class, where they studied it. Closer to the end of the year, Lorenzo finally went to Desmond to get a tattoo he had asked on the previous year. Lorenzo's third year was important for him to build more trust on himself and to strenghten his relationship with Maverick, no other big event happened, except at the end of it, when Maverick's father died and Lorenzo's parents offered to deal with the legal stuff, ultimately adopting Maverick. 'Fourth year '''was the year when Lorenzo started his first spellcrafting projetct: Crystalis Agua, a spell based on the Bluebell Flames that he started to think of after he learned about spellcrafting in Magical Theory. His parents had hired a tutor for the summer that helped him through meditation and dancing. At first, when he started trying it by himself at the castle, he thought that maybe he was being scammed as the spellcrafting process was one with a lot of frustrations, but he soon started to realize he was making some progress in the creation of the spell. This was also the year that Lorenzo discovered he had a famous ancestor when Desmond mentioned to him a chocolate frog card of James Stronghart. He decide to write about this man to his grandfather, as he had never heard of him before. Shortly after winter break, Pam's biological father kidnapped her while she was in Hogsmeade with Maverick and Lorenzo (she only went because they insisted), in the end, they were all able to escape safely without major physical damage's (except for Pam who got a new curse scar). The emotional burn they all went through made Pam do what she had been trying for a while: cut bonds with Lorenzo and Maverick. The action was symbolized by she giving him back the slytherin locket Lorenzo had gifted her on her birthday, which representing the good aspects of the house he saw in her, at the end of the year, however, Pam apologized to both Ravenclaws and they all got to be friends again. In Lorenzo's '''fifth year '''he barely saw anyone, including his boyfriend Maverick. They were both very busy with their personal projects and studying for their OWLs. Lorenzo crafted a new spell, Phantasia, along with learning some spells he was dying to learn ever since he joined Hogwarts. He did not stop practicing flight, and all the accumulated knowledge he had gathered made him started to feel like a ''real wizard, finally! Unfortunately, it was also the year that many of Lorenzo's friends left, and he also started to grow slightly bored of Hogwarts, he wanted change. On the first day of his summer break, the boy cut his hair for the first time in more than 10 years. Lorenzo's '''sixth year '''started off pretty well. Him and Maverick were seeing each other much more now that they both had more free time with less classes and his was excited about his style changes. He was intending to get a tatto and was saddened to learn that Desmond had moved out of the United Kingdom and was going to Ilvermony now, then he learned that Pam was practicing tattoos too and went for her to get the tattoo on his back. Everything was going ver well until winter break. By the end of his first term, Pam had disappeared, and by the end of Pam's disappearance period, so did Maverick. The boy had a complete meltdown having lost his two most precious people. Later on he discovered that Maverick was falsely accused and sent to Azkaban for a crime he did not commit, and that Pam had been kidnapped by her biological father, Ramiro. Even when Pam came back, Lorenzo couldn't think of anything else that wasn't Maverick. When school started again, he felt completely miserable and demotivated. Over time, however, he learned to deal with the loneliness and started feeling bad, mainly focusing on his studies and his spellcrafting project. An specific conversation with Professor Quigley also helped him a lot, along with a few encounters with cheerful and caring people that made him feel better, like Archie Edwards and Kat Lynx. His parents had spent the entire second term of the 2022-2023 school year trying to reason with the Ministry of Magic and set Maverick free, or at least get a retrial. On Lorenzo's birthday, they also gave him a Mokeskin Pouch. When the term ended, he was feeling all better again, having had his spellcrafting process done and becoming of age. His attitude changed to a positive one, and he was now mostly looking forward to visiting Maverick on his break and expecting the time when his boyfriend would finally be out of Azkaban. Two weeks after summer break began, Lorenzo drank a capillatum potion to grow his hair again, and went to visit Maverick. Lorenzo's '''seventh year '''was the busiest and the most fulfilling. A few weeks into summer break, he got a letter from Mazarine Hatter asking for help in project to enchant a big boat which she had acquired. The boy flew to her encounter and started living with her, and to go to Hogwarts that year, they sailed the boat into the school grounds, instead of taking the Hogwarts Express. Lorenzo spent the entire year helping Mazarine with the enchantment of the ship, and that enabled him to develop much better enchanting skills and really interesting bond with Mazarine, being there to support and offer emotional support in several shenanigans she put herself in throughout the year. It was also the year where Lorenzo went for his most ambitious spellcrafting yet: he was trying to come up with an entirely new wizarding ability, something that could revolutionize the way wizards did stuff. He isn't sure how close he got to it, but he was very pleased with his spellcrafting project by the end of the year. This was the year that Lorenzo picked Transfiguration back up again, investing his time in learning (and mastering) the arts of Vanishment and Conjuration. Sometime in the middle of the year, Lorenzo discovered a very accurate painting of himself naked drawn by Desmond, and moved out of the Ravenclaw Tower back into Mazarine's ship, afraid that his only roommate was actually a peeping tom. Having noticed Lorenzo's attitude change towards him, Desmond send a letter asking to talk to Lorenzo and the brazilian boy finally discovered the other Ravenclaw was a seer, they could be friends again. On Winter Break, Maverick was finally let out from Azkaban! He refused to return to Hogwarts but was quick to catch up on the lost knowledge. Lorenzo spent most of his weekends appariting from Hogsmeade to London to spend time with his boyfriend. Although after a talk they had where Maverick said that he could kill his mother if they met again, things started to get tense between then, in such a way, that because of that alone, by the end of the year, the two boys had broken up their long term relationship. Maverick's mind was very set on the possibility of having to kill his mother, and Lorenzo didn't want to be with a murderer. On the last days of school, Lorenzo succesfuly took a picture of him Suspenting over the Black Lake, and showed his new spell to only one other person which was Desmond, being confused with his loneliness plus his physical attraction to Desmond, the boy almost went for a kiss with the other Ravenclaw. Desmond didn't go through with it, though, making Lorenzo realize what he was doing and how stupid he was being. It was the last day of school and after saying his was sorry for his behaviour, they both decided to go back to the Ending Ceremony, until Lorenzo remembered he still had some unpacked things in the dormitory. He hurried to the Ravenclaw Tower only to find his mother's owl (who he had never seen outside of his own house) bearing a letter with terrible news. Both his parents had been attacked by a group of Couatls and were in an emergency state, the boy immediately left the castle and flew to Hogsmeade, where he apparited to the Ministry entrance he was most familiar with and requested an emergency Portkey. After a while in Brazil, he sent letters to his closest friends explaining his disappearance. And as of what would be considered his summer break if this hadn't been his last year at Hogwarts, he was focusing all his attention on caring for his parents, who were in a dreadful state. Gallery A small gallery composed mostly of art made by the amazing Model Hogwarts artists! Thank you all so much for your art, I love them all and I love you all. Lorenzo Stronghart.jpg | First reference for Lorenzo appearance in his first year. Lorenzo Stronghart 1.png | Lorenzo in his first year as drawn by Meryl. Lorenzo Stronghart 2 (Colourful).png | Lorenzo by the end of his first year when he cast Colovaria on his hair multiple times. Guilty Lorenzo (Pom).jpg | Second year Lorenzo when he thought helping Cora with his evil schemes would somehow be a good idea. Drawn by Pam! Pom and Enzo (Pam).jpg | The day Pam invited Lorenzo for a dance and he was completely awkward, in his second year. Lorenzo Stronghart 14 (Pam) with his bracelet.jpg | Lorenzo in his third year, LINES version. Lorenzo Stronghart 15 (Pam) with his bracelet (colourful).jpg | Colourful version, both drawn by Pam. Lorenzo Stronghart 12 (Mio).png | Amazing Lorenzo art by Mio. Lorenzo Stronghart 13 (Layla).jpg | Second depiction of Lorenzo by Layla. Lorenzo and mav.jpg | Mavenzo, drawn by Layla! Lorenzo Stronghart 16 (Desmond!).jpg | Shoujo Lorenzo, drawn by Desmond. Lorenzo Stronghart 17 (Estelle!!!).png | Persona Enzo, drawn by Estelle. Lorenzo Stronghart 19 (Pom!!!!).jpg | Beautiul portrait of Butterfly Boy, by Pom. Lorenzo Stronghart 20 (by Giurin).png | Commission of a friend outside of the server. Fourth Year Lorenzo by Giurin. MnL.png | Mavenzo by Giurin! Lorenzo Stronghart 21 (Frienstelle).png | Lorenzo casting the spell he crafted, Crystalis Agua! By Estelle. Lorenzo Stronghart 22.png | Lorenzo's new hair (and eyes) for his fifth year. Lorenzo Stronghart 23 (Fifth Year Lorenzo).jpg | Lorenzo in his fifth year, high quality version. Lorenzo Stronghart 24 (Sixth Year Lorenzo).jpg | Lorenzo changes his hair once again for his sixth year. Sh3.jpg | Sixth year Lorenzo. Lorenzo Stronghart 26 (Mav's gone).jpg | Lorenzo after Maverick was taken to Azkaban. Lorenzo's Wand (Layla).jpg | Layla's first idea for Lorenzo's wand. Lorenzo's Wand (Layla).png | Layla's last idea for Lorenzo's wand. Some of these were edited by me, original art can be found here, here, here, here, here and here. You can check Giurin's work on her Tumblr blog: http://giurin.tumblr.com Category:Tab View